Denying the Moon
by Kitten Little
Summary: One of three tales about true werewolves. When Luna Pup's pack is attacked by the Volturi, they keep her to study. Now a teenager, Luna finds herself falling for one pictular member. What happens when the feelings are mutual?
1. The Pup

**1. The Pup**

I was five or six and fresh out of my first Phase when they came for my pack. I don't remember how long ago that was or how old I am now. I'm guessing somewhere between thirteen and twenty.

The day they showed up, I was curled up on the grass by the fire, staring at the leader in pure admiration. His name was unknown; everyone just called him Alpha. He was surprisingly gentle with me, despite the fact that he ordered everyone else around.

"Pup," he whispered, sitting down beside me, "how was your week?"

I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. "Tired," I muttered, being so tired I couldn't form a full sentence.

He ruffled my hair. "Sleep then, pup. You need your strength so you can grow and be an equal."

I don't remember having a name at that point; Alpha and the others called me pup. I was a social experiment. The first pup anyone had considered Infecting. It was impossible to know why the Alpha chose me but I liked being chosen.

Alpha barked an order at one of the females. "Get the pup a skin. She needs to rest."

The woman draped a skin over me and quickly shuffled away. Alpha patted my head. "Sleep, pup," he ordered.

--

I woke up to the sound of arguing in a language I didn't understand. Half the pack was missing; we were down to only eight. Alpha was exchanging harsh words with a tall pale white-haired man that smelled odd. They were both pointing at me, the blonde angrier then Alpha.

Several other pale odd balls were staring down the remaining members of the pack and they all looked frightened, like me. I moved over to the female closest to me and curled up next to her. She seemed to understand what was happening to us and she pulled me closer to her in fear.

She was Alpha's mate. The Alpha female. The potential for her to become a motherly figure was strong. She was crying silently and then spoke, holding on to me tightly.

Alpha barked an order in the other language and she cowered, holding me to her chest for protection. She covered my head with both her hands, not letting me see what was going on. She put her chin on the top of my head, whimpering, "No. No. Not her. Not my baby."

Alpha yelled at her in our language. "Hush, Edrica! The pup does not belong with us! She was not ours to Infect!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, crying too. The pale ones were going to take me from my pack. "I want to stay in the pack."

Alpha came over to us and forcibly took me from Edrica. "The pale ones will take care of you now. You will join their pack."

I tried to get down from Alpha's grasp. "Please let me stay," I whispered to the main pale one.

He didn't seem to understand what I was saying, because he snapped his fingers at one of his pack members. A bigger pale male took me from Alpha and I wailed, repeatedly kicking my captor. "Let me go! Let me go!"

My kicks didn't seem phase him, because all he did was laugh at me, holding me at arm's length. Alpha gently patted my head. "Do as they say, pup and you won't need to worry."

I nodded and let the big pale one carry me away.

--

I woke up in a cell, not even sure when I had fallen asleep. It was cold, damp and smelled like the dirt was fresh. This pale pack obviously didn't keep prisoners that often.

The pale one that brought me here was sitting outside my cell. He smiled at me when I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked softly.

He laughed, reminding me that I did not understand his tongue. Then he said, flea or something like it; then drew something in the dirt.

I didn't know what the five little pictures meant. "Huh?"

He pointed at the first two, "FE."

"FE," I repeated.

"FE." He pointed to the three next to FE. "Licks."

"Fe licks who?"

He laughed and pointed at his chest. "Fe licks."

"They call you Fe licks?"

He nodded and pointed at me, probably asking what I was called.

"Pup."

He raised his eyebrows and called over his shoulders. A dark headed pale one I hadn't seen with my pack came down, and asked Fe licks a question. They touched hands briefly.

He opened my cell and stepped in. "Hello, young friend. I am Aro."

Finally someone in this weird pack spoke my language. "Hi, Aro."

"I am sorry my brother Caius did not explain the situation in your tongue, young friend. He and I are the only ones that can speak it. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Pup," I replied, proudly. "Alpha named me."

"Oh, no young friend. That will not do at all. You will not be young for long." Aro took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let me look at you."

He circled around me keeping a hand on me, like he was studying an animal. "How long have you been in your pack?"

"One Phase." I didn't understand why he was asking questions. "Why?"

He didn't answer my question. "And how old were you when the pack found you?"

"I just started school in the city."

"Which city?"

"I don't remember." I shook my head. "What did you do to my pack? Alpha, Edrica, what did you do to them?"

"So many unnecessary worries you have, young one. Your alpha told you not worry, remember?"

"Yes, sir." I still was worried. These pale ones were not like my pack and Aro's icy cold touch proved it.

"You are right, young one; we are not like you or your pack. We brought you here to study you. Our kind regrettably does not understand yours. Of course, not everyone in my pack agrees with me."

"Why not?"

"Many of your kind are dangerous, young one. We simply do not trust them to keep the secret of the supernatural world. They are sloppy feeders."

"Why does it have to be a secret?"

"Aw, the sweet naivety of childhood. You will come to understand why you are here, my little Luna."


	2. Delusional

**2. Delusional**

"Hey, Lulu. Looking good."

Present day, and I'm fresh out of another Phase. Felix is unlocking my Phase cell. "Hey, brother." I wouldn't deny that I found the brawny bloodsucker attractive, but staying casual with him was easy. I smiled at him, walking out of the little cell. "That was brutal," I mumbled, popping one of my shoulders back in.

"You remembered another Phase?" he asked with apparent excitement.

I wasn't sure if we were speaking my language or his, but I replied, "I am human when the sun is out, brother. Do you honestly think I spend all my time sleeping? Remembering is easy when you are locked in such a small space." I rubbed my shoulder. "I really have to stop trying to bust out. One of these days, I'll break a bone."

"You still don't have control. Bummer." Felix's disappointed crimson eyes burned into my mine.

"It's not that I don't want to have control, Felix. I just have to be in the correct mental state when I Phase, then it hurts and I lose whatever shard of humanity I'm grasping. When I remember, it's like I was just watching."

Felix had no understanding of my kind, but he always seemed empathic. He smiled, and helped me pop the other shoulder into place. "Aro…"

"Wants to see me. I know." Aro was hardly the father figure I imagined and alpha of my kind being, but he tried and kept Caius from killing me. "I better go before Caius pulls the ungrateful card. See you later?"

Felix kissed my forehead. "Yep. Watch yourself, though."

--

"Felix and you have developed quite a friendship," Aro said, dropping my hand.

"Yes, sire." I knew he knew both my and Felix's points of view, but he was being polite enough to let me ask the question aloud. "There's something wrong with the idea, isn't there?"

Aro took my hand again and patted it. "Sweet little Luna, I know you do not mean to be what you are. I have no problems with you having feelings for Felix. Of course, I will leave it up to the two of you to discover if the feelings are mutual."

Marcus stepped in at that second and briefly touched Aro's other hand. I dipped my head, mostly because I didn't know how Marcus felt about my place in the coven. "Hello, Luna," he said, bored.

"Hello, sire," I whispered, stepping back. "Would you like me to step out?"

They both gave me the affirmative.

--

Felix ignored me for the rest of the month, and it was getting annoying. On the eighth day of my Felix-withdrawal, he did manage to give me an order. It was not like Felix at all to order me around. He was more like an older brother then a superior, and he was the only one that bothered to treat me like an equal.

It was clear that the feelings were not mutual and I was bummed. I opened my English primer, and settled in to learn my third language. Aro insisted I be taught as much as possible, simply because I had to seem like I was one of them to an outsider.

Not that I had met any outsiders. Whenever one showed up, I was hustled into my room or occasionally my cell. They meant humans, but the human who came here never came back or worked here. The employees knew what I was in one way or another.

Someone knocked on my door. "Cell time!"

It was Demetri, not Felix, but I hauled myself to my feet. Demetri grabbed my bicep. "I don't need man-handled, sire."

He dropped my arm. "Felix may have mentioned that." We started down several sets of stairs.

"You talked to Felix?" I sounded more hopeful then I should have.

"He told me just before he left." I tilted my head a little, but Demetri spoke before I could venture the question. "He doesn't want you to know where he went."

I let out the breath I had been holding. "That is perplexing."

Demetri pushed me into the cell. "But he said he'll be here to let you out."

I didn't believe him.

--

I opened my eyes and was staring at a little black paw. I was in my wolf form and I was in control. Who would have thought heartbreak was the emotion I needed to gain control? I had no desire to get up, let alone throw myself against the bars. At any other time, it would be amusing to know what I looked like in this form, but Felix had me feeling horrible.

Damn the stupid bloodsucker for being so freaking desirable! If only I was a plain old human! I butted my head against the wall hard enough to break a few bricks. I was such an idiot! How could I have thought I was his _equal_? Was I really that delusional?

I yowled in frustration. Even as a human, I wouldn't have the words to describe my immense hurt. Felix was lucky I didn't know where he was, I was about ready to discover if my human intellect would get me out of here. It was weird, having wolf-senses. I would have sworn I could smell Felix but I couldn't see color. I could have been dark brown for all I knew.

"Hey, Lulu."

Great, now I was hearing him? I _really _was delusional.

"I know you will not remember what I'm about to say, but Aro says I cannot keep this from you for long. I consider it practice for when you'll confront me. It will happen eventually."

_Get on with it, boy, _I thought furiously. _Before you bore me to death._

"Some of guard keeps telling me I'll find a mate and to get my mind off you, but I can't stop thinking about you. There's something about the way you look. Wide, wild eyes that are an indescribable color. Deep brown hair, the weakness you show when you're human. There's no hint of the monster you are.

"I don't want to say this. It's not logical or sane. I know you're the lowest of the low, even lower then humans, but I'm in love with you, Luna. I am absolutely in love with you. You're beautiful, strong, naïve, dark… I wish there was someway you could stop me from making a fool of myself right now…"

I whimpered a little and he came to the cell. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "Usually, you are wild."

I walked up to the cell door and looked at him, daring him to discover that I did understand and that Luna was in control. All he did was pat my head. "See you once the moon is out again, Lulu."


	3. Fallen

**3. Fallen**

"Luna, my dear pet, what is wrong?"

I stared at my feet, trying not to fall to pieces. I was thankful Aro was being polite and letting me speak for myself again. "I was in control this week, but I am not happy like I should be." A few tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Aro brushed them away with an icy hand. He smiled sympathetically. "Felix cares for you and you are not happy because he will not tell you."

"He told my wolf form he was foolish. He said he loved me but he shouldn't. He will not speak to me but I think he's been watching. Is there any way I can be a werewolf and a vampire at the same time?"

"I am afraid not," Aro said. "I know I have not been what an alpha should be, and I apologize. You are young and you need a sense of acceptance."

"I'm a werewolf, sire," I replied softly. "I do not deserve to be accepted."

A hurt look crossed his face. "If there were more young werewolves, there would be a werewolf guard here. Perhaps we can start training you to fight in both of your forms."

"I am not strong or smart when human, sire. I cannot use wolf senses when human either. I am not useful."

He gave me a look that showed disbelief. "Have I told you you are not useful, my dear sweet werewolf?"

I blinked. Aro had never been mean but he wasn't necessarily nice. "No, sire. You have not." I didn't want to look at him. I was afraid I'd see a lie.

"Look at me," he ordered, "Am I lying?"

He had been responding to my thoughts, but I looked up. His parchment-thin skin was wrinkled in concern. I looked into his misted red eyes. "No, sire. You are not lying." I tried to smile. "I am sorry. I was being silly."

"You are nervous when nervousness is not necessary, Luna," Aro said gently. "I have given Demetri orders to not break your bones." He petted my head. "Dismissed."

--

I spit the blood out of my mouth and wiped in with my sleeve. "No more," I breathed. "I cannot beat you."

The slender tracker laughed flatly. "You are weak, canine."

I was still crouched defensively. "I know. Please, it is not in my nature to be awake with the sun. Can we finish this in the evening?"

He started circling me. "Attackers do not stop when their prey is tired, child." I barely managed to doge a punch, but was kicked off my feet. He put his bare foot on my chest. "No wonder your pack was easy to destroy."

I growled, turned a little and slid out from under his foot. Jumping up, I replied, "I did not have a pack. I was forced to be like this and then forced to come here." I faked a blow to his head and elbowed his stomach. It was the first blow I managed to land but it had no effect.

"Good try," Demetri said. "If you were facing a human that would have done some damage."

"But we are not human." I crouched down and grabbed his ankle, knocking him down. I guess I could keep a little of my wolf strength as a human. I put my knee on his chest and growled in his ear. "I may not be a leech but I have sharp teeth."

He threw me off, smirking as I hit the wall on the other side of the room. "If you kill me, you'll die."

My head was spinning from the impact and Demetri had knocked the air out of my chest. "Whoa," I wheezed.

I felt Demetri's foul-smelling breath on my neck. He had fed recently. "I'm going to rip your throat out next time you try that, young wolf."

"Get off her, Demetri!" Felix hissed. "She was defending herself!"

Demetri walked away, glaring at his brother. "Next time, wolf."

Felix knelt beside me, putting an icy hand on my face. "Are you alright?"

I could feel the swelling going down, but I pulled away with his soothing touch. "Don't touch me."

"Your bottom lip is bleeding. It smells horrible." He gagged, plugging his nose. "What happened?"

"Aro decided it would be amusing to watch Demetri use me to practice hitting slow moving objects," I groaned. "I need ice."

He moved his hand to my forehead and I held it there, letting it cool my skin. He smiled gently. "You're hurt badly," he agreed. "What hurts?"

"Aro said Demetri would not break my bones. It's probably just my face."

"You're covered in bruises," he replied, putting the other hand on my face too.

The pressure hurt, but the cold was comforting. I closed my eyes, glad I could relax. "I don't want to move right now."

"I wish I could hurt Demetri," he hissed under his breath.

"He was just doing as ordered, brother," I muttered, leaning into Felix's cooling touch. "And it was probably Caius' idea."

He laughed coolly. "Caius does not like you; that is true. If he makes a habit of this, I will take my leave of this organization and take you with me."

"You're going to wolf-nap me?" I asked, speech slurring. "Great, then we'll the guard on our tail. Or rather on my tail. You do not have one."

He laughed honestly at that one. "You have a sense of humor even when you are suffering from a concussion." He stood, taking his hands off my face. "We need to get you to sleep, love."

I moaned. "I don't want to move, brother. It hurts."

"You intend to sleep here?"

"I intend to never move again." I got up, moving slowly. I stumbled back, and Felix's large hand grabbed my arm.

"Careful. I don't want to worsen the pain." He walked me to my quarters and squeezed my hand. "Try to get some sleep, love."

I pulled him into my room. "Actually, Fe, I was wondering if we could speak for a few moments."

He rubbed the tears from my cheeks and pushed my hair away from my face. "What's up?"

"I have great news," I said softly, wrapping my arms across my chest. "But I'm not sure if you want to know."

He squatted so he was level with my 5 foot 9 face. "Of course I want to know, little love."

"The reason Aro decided to let Demetri kick my ass was because I can control my wolf form now."

If it was possible for him to get any paler, he did. "You heard me."

"Yes, Felix. I heard every word."

He cursed. "You are angry with me."

"No, Felix," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can't be angry with someone I—" The heat rose to my face. "Someone I—"

Before I could say what I had to say, he kissed me.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, you guys! It's KL and this is not an actual chapter of any sort! I'm pasting this identical note on every single WIP (Work in Progress) fiction I have. Writing _Defining Merci_ (FYI, it's a Criminal Minds fiction) had pushed my mind into a v. dark place and even my college professors are noticing. Therefore, I have decided to not write anything for Merci for a least a month and choose only one not as dark fiction to write that entire month and post one chapter a week.

That is starting in July. For the rest of June I'm not writing anything, but I am putting a poll up so you lot can choose what fiction I focus on for July Here are you choices:

_Progress_, sequel to _Stuck_, a Bree Twilight fiction

_Darkness Always Comes: the Diary of Felicity Anne Peachflint_, an Original Character Harry Potter fiction

_Dark Moon_, a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Denying the Moon, _a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Little Moon, _a True Werewolf Twilight fiction

_Falling in Love on the 3__rd__ floor, _a Spencer/OC Criminal Minds fiction

I will not count review only votes. You use poll or not get counted at all. Also, it will be a blind poll.


End file.
